jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Scypiona/Bo w życiu istnieją rzeczy, o które warto walczyć do samego końca.
Hejka! Jest to moje drugie opowiadanie na tej wiki, liczę na to, że wam się spodoba. *XXI wiek *Bohaterowie chodzą do liceum *Wygląd jak w JWS2 *Są Stoick i Valka *Stoick jest biznesmenem, a Valka biologiem Tyle lat minęło, a ty nic się nie zmieniłaś Czkawka Piatek Siedziałem na matmie niecierpliwie odliczając czas do dzwonka oznajmiającego, wyczekiwany przez wszystkich, koniec lekcji. Patrzyłem przez okno na klon, który powoli nabierał s powrotem zielonego koloru po zimie. Nauczyciel mówł coś o pierwiastkach lub czymś równie złym, a ja byłem myślami chem daleko. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie dźwięk dzwonka. Spakowałem wszystko do czarnego plecaka pumy i wyszedłem. Skierowałem się w stronę szatni, gdzie czekali na mnie moi przyjaciele: Śledzik, Jack, Mieczyk, Kristoff i Sączysmark. - Hej stary! - przywitał mnie Mieczyk - Idziemy gdzieś dzisiaj? - Ja odpadam. - powiedziałem - Czemu? - zainteresował się Julian - Kuzynka do mnie przyjeżdża. - Fajna ta kuzynka? - zapytał Jack - Tak. - odpowiedziałem krótko zakładając kurtkę i kierując się w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. - To może wszyscy pójdziemy do ciebie? - zaproponował Mieczyk - Wezmę siostrę, a ona swoje przyjaciółki i zrobimy małą imprezkę powitalną dla twojej kuzynki. - To nie jest nawet taki zły pomysł. - powiedziałem, po chwili zastanowienia - Dobra, u mnie o szesnastej. Wyszedłem ze szkoły, odpaliłem mój motocykl i skierowałem się w stronę domu. Zaparkowałem mój pojazd przed willą i wszedłem do środka. Moich rodziców nie było, przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego. Tata dzisiaj pojechał na jakieś ważne spotkanie biznesowe, a mama poleciała do Amazonii badać tamtejszą florę i faunę. Z mojego pokoju dochodziły dźwięki gry na gitarze. Ruszyłem w tamtą stronę, otworzyłem drzwi i ujrzałem moją kuzynkę grającą na gitarze, którą zawsze chowam w szafie. Mary miała włosy w kolorze truskawkowego blondu z rudawymi przebłyskami, lekko falowane i błękitno-złote oczy, które wyglądały jakby ktoś wrzucił do wody drobinki złota. Zacząłem się zastanawiać gdzie się podział mój pies, w odpowiedzi otrzymałem ciche wycie do muzyki w kącie pokoju. Szczerbatek siedział sobie na swoim posłaniu i próbował śpiewać. Mary była tak pochłonięta grą na gitarze, że mnie nie zauważyła. Odchrząknąłem, natychmiast przestała. - Cześć Czkawka! - powiedziała wstając i podeszła mnie przytulić. - Siemka Mer! - odpowiedziałem - Czyli od poniedziałku chodzisz ze mną do szkoły? - Jak najbardziej - uśmiechnęła się - Z tą różnicą, że ty chodzisz do drugiej klasy, a ja do trzeciej. thumb|300px|Mary - Właśnie, moi przyjaciele wymyślili, że dzisiaj przyjdą i zrobimy dla ciebie impreze powitalną. - Ostrzegasz mnie przed nimi? - zapytała - Tak, dokładnie. - zaśmialiśmy się - Ostatni ras widzieliśmy się ze trzy lata temu... - westchnęła - To prawda, aż bałem się dzisiaj z tobą spotkać. - Nawzajem. Jestem głodna. - stwierdziła - Ja też. - spojrzeliśmy na siebie - Robimy lazanie! - krzyknęliśmy równocześnie i wystartowaliśmy w stronę kuchni. Podczas gotowania, rozpoczęła się wojna na mąke, więc kiedy potrawa została włożona do piekarnika Mary poleciała do swojego pokoju się przebrać, ja ruszyłem do swojego i zrobiłem to samo. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek, pobiegłem otworzyć. Po drodze zobaczyłem jak moja kuzynka sprawdza coś w piekarniku. Otworzyłem drzwi i ujrzałem w nich całą naszą paczkę, czyli: Jack, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Kristoff, Sączysmark, Astrid, Szpadka (siostra Mieczyka), Elsa i jej młodsza siostra Anna oraz Heathera. Nie było Juliana i Roszpunki pewnie coś im wypadło. - Cześć! Wchodźcie. - zaprosiłem ich do środka. - Co tak pięknie pachnie? - zapytał Sączysmark - Na pewno nie ty. - stwierdziła Astrid - Chodźcie do kuchni to się przekonacie. - ruszyli za mną. W kuchni Mary kroiła lazanie na idealnie równe kawałki. - Chcesz linike? - zapytałem - Nie dziękuje, już skończyłam - powiedziała i odwróciła się do nas. - Lazanii? - Ja chce! - krzyknęliśmy równocześnie z chłopakami - Załóżcie churek. - mruknęła pod nosem Mary nakładając lazanie na talerze i podając je wszystkim. Sama też sobie nałożyła i dołączyła do nas w jadalni. Usiadła obok Astrid, która siedziała na przeciw mnie i na którą usilnie próbowałem się nie gapić, ale coś mi nie wychodziło. Nie moja wina podoba mi się od kiedy się poznaliśmy. Mój telefon zabrzęczał, otworzyłem wiadomość "Nie gap się tak na nią, bo to wygląda jakbyś planował jej śmierć. Zagadaj. - Mary". Spojżałem na nią pokazała mi kciuk do góry. Nic, a nic się nie zmieniła przez te kilka lat. Tylko z wyglądu, ale to zawsze się zmienia. To nie najlepszy pomysł... Astrid Lazania była przepyszna w życiu nie jadłam lepszej. Czkawka pozbierał naczynia ze stołu i zaniósł je do kuchni, wrócił po chwili i zaprowadził nas do salonu. Usiedliśmy na miękkim dywanie. Cały czas zastanawiało mnie kim jest ta dziewczyna, byłam o nią zazdrosna, bo która dziewczyna by nie była. Brunet podoba mi się od dawna, więc to chyba normalne, że zazdroszczę jej tak dobrego kontaktu z nim. - Założę się, że Mieczyk nie powiedział wam po co tu jesteśmy. - powiedział Jack - No, nie powiedział. - rzekła Szpadka patrząc na brata. - Tłumacz się. Mieczyk wstał i zaczął mówić poważnym głosem. - A więc zebraliśmy się tu dziś, by przywitać naszą nową koleżankę, w tym mieście. Czkawka teraz twoja kolej. Wszyscy spojrzeli na zielonookiego - Jedyne co mogę powiedzieć to: Mer poznaj Astrid, Szpadkę, Elsę, Anne, Headherę, Śledzika, Mieczyka, Jacka, Kristoffa i Sączysmarka. Ekipo poznajcie moją kuzynkę Mary. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - Cześć. Miło was poznać. - Nawzajem. - Gramy w butelkę? - zapytał nagle Frost - To nie najlepszy pomysł nie z nią - powiedział Czkawka i wskazał na Mary - Przesadzasz. - odpowiedziała - No to gramy. - rzekł Smark kładąć butelkę po Tymbarku w środku naszego koła i zakręcił. Wypadł Jack. - Wyzwanie. - powiedział pewnie - Wyjdź przed dom i zacznij tańczyć. - chłopak wstał i zrobił co mu kazano. Następnie wypadła Mary. - Niech będzie pytanie. - Eeee... Co najbardziej lubisz jeść? - Naleśniki z czekoladą i bananami. - zakręciła butelką i wypadł Czkawka. - O nie... - mrukną - Obiecuje nie będe zbyt wredna. - Dobra, wyzwanie. - Pocałuj Astrid w policzek. Chłopak wytrzeszczył na nią oczy ja z resztą też, a ona tylko się uśmiechnęła. Brunet pochylił się w moją stronę i cmokną mnie w policzek, po czym szybko się odsuną i zakręcił. Wypadł Sączysmark. - Wyzwanie. - Wyjdź przed dom i przytul pierwszą napotkaną osobę. Smark wstał niechętnie i zrobił co mu kazano. Wrócił z odciskiem ręki na policzku. Zakręcił i wypadła Headhera. - Pytanie. - Kochasz mnie? - Nie. Słyszałam jak Mer zaśmiała się pod nosem chwile puźniej jednak butelka wskazywała na nią. - Wyzwanie. Headhera myślała przez chwilę. - Stań na rękach. Mary wzruszyła ramionami i wykonała zadanie bezproblemowo. Tym razem wypadło na Mieczyka. - Wyzwanie. - Idź do łazienki i zjedz trochę mydła. Wszyscy sporzeli na nią, miała śmiertelnie poważna minę. Chłopak musiał wykonać to zadanie. - Nawet nie było takie złe. - stwierdził siadając. Pograliśmy jeszczę w kilka innych gier, zrobiliśmy konkurs karaoke, Jack stoczył z kuzynką Czkawki bitwę na mopy i dopiero gdy przegrał już piątą rundę pod rząd poddał się padnięty. Skończyło się tym, że wszyscy zasnęli w sali kinowej, no po za Mieczykiem, który zasną w wannie. Nie martw się o mnie, dam radę... Czkawka Poniedziałek Obudził mnie piękny zapach dochodzący z kuchni. Wstałem z łóżka ogarnąłem się i ruszyłem sprawdzić co tak pięknie pachnie. Mój nos zaprowadził mnie do kuchni, gdzie Mer smażyła naleśniki. - Siemka! - przywitała się - Hej! Przerzuciła na ostatniego naleśnika na talerz i postawiła na stole. Usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy jeść. Po śniadaniu wyszedłem z Szczerbatkiem, gdy wróciłem było wpół do ósmej. Zakluczyłem dom i udałem się do garażu, gdzie czekała na mnie Mary. Wsiedliśmy na motocykle i ruszyliśmy w stronę szkoły. Zaparkowaliśmy. - No to jaką masz pierwszą lekcje? - zapytałem - Historie. - odpowiedziała wchodząc do szkoły. Udaliśmy się do szatni i odwiesiliśmy kurtki. Mary poszła odłożyć rzeczy do szafki po czym wróciła do mnie. - Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jest sala historyczna? - zapytała Zaprowadziłem ją pod klasę i już miałem coś powiedzieć, gdy podeszła do nas nasza paczka. - Elo! - krzyknął Mieczyk na pół korytarza - Hej. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy weszli do swoich klas. Lekcje mijały szybko. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę obiadową wszyscy ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia na pawilon szkolny. Po drodze spotkaliśmy Mary kierującą się w stronę stołówki ale Astrid pociągnęła ją za nami. - Gdzie idziemy? - Do baru na przeciwko szkoły. - powiedział Jack - Aha. Usiedliśmy przy stole i zamówiliśmy pizze. Proszę nie... Czkawka Wszystko działo się tak jakby w zwolnionym tępię. Stałem na środku pasów prosto na mnie jechał rozpędzony samochód moi znajomi z klasy już byli po drugiej stronie drogi. Ktoś z całej siły popchną mnie na chodnik. Usłyszeliśmy dźwięk hamowania i uderzenie. Odwróciłem się, na drodze była szkarłatna krew. Mężczyzna wysiadł z samochodu, zadzwoniłem na pogotowie, które zjawiło się w kilka minut. Zapytałem, czy mogę z nimi jechać. Zgodzili się. Wsiadłem do karetki. Kilka minut później wysiadłem pod szpitalem. Mer wynieśli na noszach na sale operacyjną. Moi rodzice przyjechali niedługo po tym razem z Astrid, która uparła się żeby jechać. Godziny mijały, a może to były minuty? Sam nie wiem. W końcu drzwi sali operacyjnej się otworzyły. Wyszedł z nich lekarz. - I co z nią? - zapytała moja mama - Jest pani matką? - Nie, ciocią jej rodzice są w Egipcie. Jest pod naszą opieką. - Nie ma żadnych poważnych obrażeń zewnętrznych ale... jest w śpiączce. Miejmy nadzieje, że się obudzi. Moje oczy się zaszkliły. Nie wierze w to co usłyszałem. Śpiączka to jedyne słowo, które mi chodziło w tej chwili po głowie. Ona musi się obudzić. Lekarz jeszcze coś mówił ale już go nie słuchałem. Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i wyjechało z nich łóżko. Przewieziono Mer na inną sale. Poszliśmy za nimi. Z wejścia do sali dało się słyszeć pikanie urządzeń medycznych. Pozwolono nam wejść do sali. Bałem się spojrzeć na łóżko. Czułem się winny. To ja powinienem tu leżeć. Nie moja kuzynka i najlepsza przyjaciółka w jednym. Tylko ja. Podniosłem głowę i ujrzałem jej twarz. Bladą jak zawsze z lekkimi piegami, spokojną. Na policzku miała coś zszyte. Wydawało mi się, że zaraz się obudzi ale tak się nie stało. Po moim policzku spłynęła łza. Astrid mnie przytuliła. Nikt nic nie mówił, jedynym dźwiękiem na tej sali było pikanie, któregoś z urządzeń. W drodze do domu rodzice zapytali mnie jak to się stało. Nie chętnie im to powiedziałem. Wysiedliśmy z samochodu, natychmiast ruszyłem do mojego pokoju ale coś mnie zatrzymało tuż przy drzwiach. Zmieniłem kierunek i udałem się do pokoju Mer. Otworzyłem drzwi. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem w jej pokoju. Moją uwagę przykuły szkice na korkowej tablicy jeden przedstawiał mnie inny jej rodziców, jeszcze inny Szczerbata. Był tam też poprzypinane zdjęcia. Otworzyłem szufladę. W środku jej był jakiś notes i nóż. Wyciągnąłem oba przedmioty. Po dokładnych oględzinach noża stwierdziłem, że był to prezent od kogoś. Przekartkowałem notes były w nim najróżniejsze cytaty. Moją uwagę przykuł jeden z ostatnich: “W dalszym ciągu znajdziesz wspaniałych ludzi na tym świecie. Są oni jak nie oszlifowane diamenty, ale zawsze obok Ciebie. Kiedy upadniesz – pomogą Ci wstać. Nie będą oceniać; dostrzeżesz ich, jeśli upadniesz. A kiedy powstaniesz, zapamiętaj, kim są Twoi prawdziwi przyjaciele” ~ C. JoyBell C. Zamknąłem notes i odłożyłem go z powrotem na miejsce. Wyszedłem z jej pokoju i udałem się do własnego. Padłem na łóżko i sam nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Przepraszam, że tak długo czekaliście na ten rozdział ale nie miałam na niego pomysłu. I tak przy okazji zapraszam was jeszcze tutaj :D Gdzie ja jestem? Czkawka miesiące później Od dwóch miesięcy dzień w dzień chodzę do szpitala i siedzę koło łóżka Mer. Czasem ktoś idzie tam ze mną. Ten dzień nie różnił się od innych. Był poniedziałek skończyliśmy lekcje wcześniej. Jack, Śledzik, Kristoff, Elsa, Anna i Astrid przyszli ze mną do szpitala. Weszliśmy na sale. Jak zwykle powitał mnie zapach Lili stojących koło łóżka. Usiedliśmy na krzesłach przy łóżku Mary. Siedzieliśmy tam już godzinę i gdy mieliśmy wychodzić ktoś jękną. Jak na komendę wszyscy się odwróciliśmy. Na łóżku leżała Mer rozglądając się po sali. Szybko wezwaliśmy lekarza. - Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała - W szpitalu. - odpowiedział doktor wchodzą do pomieszczenia. - Jak się czujesz? - Mam być szczera, czy mogę kłamać? - Szczerze. - Okropnie, boli mnie głowa i ręce i nogi i wszystko. Nic nie pamiętam i co ja wo gule robię w szpitalu. - Miałaś wypadek. - Jeśli znowu wjechałam w ścianę, jadąc na rowerze to niech mnie ktoś następnym razem uprzedzi, że przy drodze stoją bary. - Nie Mer. - powiedziałem - Wpadłaś pod samochód. - Aha Położyła głowę z powrotem na poduszkę ale po chwili ją podniosła. - Czekaj co? Jak to pod samochód? - No, uratowałaś mi życie. - Jestem Kapitanem Ameryką? - Nie. Mer to poważna sprawa. Byłaś w śpiączce przez dwa miesiące. Jej oczy prawie wyskoczyły z oczodołów. Nagle jej oczy tak jakby podjechały do góry i upadła z powrotem na poduszki nie przytomna. Urządzenie do niej podłączone zaczęło pikać szybciej. Lekarz kazał nam wyjść, zadzwoniłem do rodziców. Chwile później przyjechali. Ogłaszam wam iż poprzedni blog wraca do życia i jutro pojawi się na nim rozdział! Nie wierze w to... Czkawka Siedzieliśmy przed salą, w której już od kilku godzin byli lekarze. Nie przestawałam wierzyć w to, że za chwile wszyscy wyjdą stamtąd z uśmiechami i powiedzą "przeżyje" ale nic takiego się nie stało. Było wręcz odwrotnie. Owszem drzwi się otworzyły i wyszli przez nie lekarze i pielęgniarki. Mieli smętne miny. Lekarz prowadzący operację stanął naprzeciw nas. Wstaliśmy moi przyjaciele już dawno poszli. Czekaliśmy aż lekarz coś powie ale chciałbym usłyszeć coś zupełnie innego niż usłyszałem. - Mary nie żyje. Te trzy słowa sprawiły, że coś we mnie pękło. Łzy wypłynęły z moich oczu. Czułem pustkę i gniew zarazem. Miałem ochotę zacząć krzyczeć, że na pewno mogą coś jeszcze zrobić, że ona żyje ale nie mogłem wykrztusić słowa. Po prostu coś odjęło mi mowę. Moja kuzynka, najlepsza przyjaciółka i największe wsparcie w jednym, nie żyła. Pozwolono mi wejść do sali. Nie było tam już żadnych urządzeń. Jej klatka piersiowa nie unosiła się i nie opadała jak jeszcze niedawno. Skóra była bledsza niż zwykle wręcz jak śnieg. Oczy zamknięte jakby spała. Dłonie zimne jak lód. - Nie wierze w to. Nie wierze, że mnie zostawiłaś. Dlaczego? Pamiętam jak kiedyś, kiedy byliśmy młodsi powiedziała, że będzie moim stróżem. Miałem wtedy siedem lat ona osiem. Słowa dotrzymała. Ratowała mnie od kłopotów wiele razy. Niejednokrotnie narażając samą siebie na niebezpieczeństwo, a tym razem żeby mnie uratować zapłaciła najwyższą cenę. To bolało, każde wspomnienie związane z nią, niegdyś szczęśliwe. Teraz bolało. Przynosiło smutek. W samochodzie nikt nic nie mówił. Jedyne co wydawało dźwięk to ryk silnika i krople deszczu uderzające o szyby. Nawet nie wiem kiedy wszedłem do domu, wziąłem prysznic i poszedłem spać. Rano wstałem z przekonaniem, że to był tylko zły sen, że Mary leży w szpitalu w śpiączce, ale nie to była bolesna prawda, której chciałem się pozbyć. Poszedłem do szkoły z maską szczęścia na twarzy. Jednak moi przyjaciele szybko odkryli, że to tylko maska. Po lekcjach zapytali o co chodzi. Powiedziałem im to czego nikt nie chciał usłyszeć. Pogrzeb miał odbyć się za tydzień we wtorek. Już nic nie będzie takie kolorowe jak kiedyś. Deszcz padał cały czas od wczoraj, tak jakby pogoda rozpaczała razem ze mną. Wróciłem do domu ledwo tknąłem obiad, odrobiłem lekcje i wszedłem na facebooka napisałem na tablicy Mary, że będę tęsknić i nie zapomnę o niej. O tym co dla mnie zrobiła. Wyłączyłem laptopa i zamyśliłem się. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone